Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Purple. Is. My. Life
Summary: AU. Draco Malfoy hates his girlfriend's best friend, Ava, and she hates him as well; but that doesn't stop their strong friendship. But when Ava has gone and returned, she wants to start things over. But things might turn out better than both expected.


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

SUMMARY: AU. Draco Malfoy hates his girlfriend's best friend, Ava; but that doesn't stop their strong friendship. Their rivalry gets stronger and stronger, until it reaches the point that she transfers schools. But now that she's returned, Ava attempts to start things over. But with all the new changes, things might turn out better than both of them expected. Pls R&R.

Still can't believe that Harry Potter is done. :( But it had to end sometime.

Don't worry, this isn't a Mary Sue story; I've been through that road already (twice actually). This is my first try at a Harry Potter fic. Sorry if it's kinda lame, which it is. Hope you enjoy it, though. :)

WARNINGS:

1) Please remember this is an **AU story**. :)

2) Not everything is going by the books or movies.

4) Some things may be altered, so beware.

**********DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry potter or any of it's characters.**

**********PLOT: **Mainly an introduction to an OC, Ava Terrence and her relationships with the characters.******

* * *

**

**Hogwarts, First Year:**

"Very good, Miss Granger." Snape said. "10 points for Gryffindor."

Hermione gave a big, proud smile to her friends as Harry and Ron grinned at each other. Snape rarely gave any group 10 points, unless of course, that group was Slytherin. But then again, he's got to be fair every once in a while.

Snape went on and on as the students sat up straight in their seats, all of them afraid to defy Snape, but none of them really listening. Well, all except for Hermione, that is. Everything was status quo until Snape called on a certain someone.

"Miss Terrence." Snape said, sternly.

Still, she did not budge from her position: back slouched as her face leaned on her palm, elbow resting on the desk, eyes looking out the window.

"Miss Terrence." Snape urged, this time more sternly.

Not wanting trouble to arise, Hermione elbowed her seatmate, annoying her.

"What?" She asked, in a hushed tone.

Hermione then pointed to an impatient Snape, clearly not amused.

"Oh," She said. "Uh. . . what was that?"

Snape clucked his tongue and shook his head in disapproval. "Not paying attention, Miss Terrence. I'm afraid that will cost Gryffindor 5 points."

Groans were heard throughout the room. "Ava!" Ron said, also disapprovingly.

Ava innocently shrugged.

"On second thought, make that 10 points for being unable to answer a question." Snape said.

"What? That's unfair! That's -" Ava didn't get to finish her complaint.

"15 points, Miss Terrence." Snape interrupted. "That's for talking back to authority."

"But - " Ron covered Ava's mouth before she could finish talking.

"Shut up." Ron whispered.

Ava nodded as Ron uncovered her mouth.

* * *

"Perfect. Just perfect." Ron said, as he walked down the hall along with his friends.

"Hey, it's not my fault Snape is a boring, old twat." Ava reasoned.

"Sh! Walls have ears too, Ava." Hermione said.

"What?" asked Ava.

Suddenly, a ghost emerged from the walls, cackling maniacally. "Snape is going to hear about this." He said, smiling as he rubbed his hands together with a sinister look in his eyes. He then flew awat presumably to Snape.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Sir Devereaux." Hermione said, as a matter-of-factly. "He's usually a snitch."

"Great, this is gonna cost us even more points." Ron said.

"It's not entirely Ava's fault, Ron." Harry said. "I mean, Snape gave Slytherin 5 points just because Malfoy showed up at class earlier than usual."

"And I was there way earlier than Malfoy was." Hermione added. "And he didn't even care about that."

"Well, well, well." The trio groaned. His voice sounds like a cat's claws scratching a blackboard to their ears. "Look who it is: freckle-faced Weasley, know-it-all Granger and the ever so famous Potter."

They all exchanged cold looks.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I happen to -" Draco's eyes then shifted to Ava, who he didn't notice right away since she was smaller than everyone else. "Ah . . . Terrence. Pipsqueak Terrence. How could I forget?"

"Malfoy." Ava said, coldly.

"I say, I owe you, Terrence." Draco said.

"For what?" Ava asked.

"For costing Gryffindor those 15 points." Draco smirked, patting Ava's head. "Now Slytherin is ahead by 3 points."

Ava glared at him as he walked away.

"Can I punch him?" Ava asked.

"Not in public." Hermione said.

"Don't worry, we just have to wait for the month to be over and we're completely free of him." Harry said.

"Maybe so, but you'll be back with your dreadful Muggle parents and I'll be stuck at home with mum and dad and my annoying brothers -" Ron got cut off.

"Don't you have a sister?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah." Ron said. "How could I forget about her? She rarely shuts up."

"I've met her once," Ava said. "And I think Ginny and Harry look good together."

"I'm not so sure about that." Harry said.

"It's not completely impossible." Ron said. "She's had this crush on you ever since she saw you at Hogwarts Express."

"Are you saying you approve?" Hermione asked.

"No, I never said that." Ron said.

"Hey, Ava! Over here!" A familiar voice called.

As the four turned around, they saw Pansy Parkinson waving to Ava and motioning for her to come over.

"Gotta go, guys. See you later." Ava said.

"Honestly, I don't know why you've befriended her." Hermione said.

"Yeah, she's just as bad as Malfoy." Harry said.

"Worse, if that's possible." Ron added.

"She's not _that_ bad." Ava said, running over to Pansy.

As soon as the trio were out of ear shot:

"I honestly don't know how you can put up with such a lousy group of chums." Pansy said.

"They're really not that bad, Pansy." Ava said. "They're just weird. . . in their own different way."

"More like annoying." Pansy said.

"Let's change the subject." Ava said. "How's Slytherin?"

"Better now, thanks to my best friend." Pansy grinned.

"Me?" Ava asked, innocently.

"Of course you, you simp." Pansy said.

Ava rolled her eyes.

"Thanks to you, we're ahead by 3 points." Pansy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, Malfoy told us." Ava said.

"And all this time I thought you were on their side."

"I am! I mean. . . I'm on neither sides!"

"Sure you are." Pansy said, clasping her hands together. "Speaking of Malfoy. . ."

"Oh, not this again." Ava groaned. "You always go on and on about your obsessive crush on him and-"

"It's not obsessive." Pansy interrupted.

"And I always have to take it, despite the fact that I hate him." Ava continued, emphasizing the last two words.

"How could anyone hate someone like Draco? Draco Lucius Malfoy. . ." Pansy sighed, dreamily. "Pansy Malfoy."

"Here we go. . ." Ava said.

* * *

ABOUT A MONTH LATER

"Well, I guess this is it." Ava said.

"Yes." Hermione said. "So long, Ava. I'll miss you. I hope you'll write."

"I will." Ava said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ava all exchanged goodbye hugs, before stepping out of Hogwarts Express, and going on their ways back home. But just as Ava was gonna step out -

"Tut, tut, tut."

"Lavender, Pansy." Ava said, almost in guilt.

"Look Pansy, our best friend was gonna leave without even saying goodbye." Lavender said.

"Tsk, tsk." Pansy shook her head in disapproval.

"How could I forget?" Ava said, as she exchanged a hug with Lavender.

Pansy just gave her a curt nod. Pansy never made physical contact with anyone. Ever.

"So, can I leave now?" Ava asked.

Lavender laughed. "Of co-"

"Ah, Pansy. There you are."

And there he was. Draco Malfoy. Pansy is probably the only person he refers to by their first name.

"Draco." Pansy grinned.

"What are you doing here with Brown and Braces Terrence?" Draco asked.

Ava rolled her eyes. As you can see, Draco has made up many nicknames for Ava. If it wasn't about her height, it'd be about her braces. If not, then it'd be about her hair, if not, it'd be her naivety.

"Just saying our goodbyes." Pansy said.

"Are you done?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Pansy said. "We can go now, if you like."

"Good." Draco said, leading Pansy out of the train, but not before nodding at the two other girls.

"Stop trying to be civil, Malfoy. I know you hate me and I hate you as well." Ava said.

"Good to know." Draco said.

"How could Pansy put up with him?" Lavender asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Ava said.

Before departing, the two exchanged one last hug.

* * *

THE NEXT YEAR

"Pansy!" Lavender squealed.

"Long time no see." Pansy smirked.

"Have you seen Ava anywhere?" Lavender asked.

"I was actually looking for her." Pansy said.

Not long after, the students were called into class.

The day was done, and still no sign of Ava.

A week has passed, still no Ava.

2 weeks have passed, and still no Ava.

Then it was then that they realized the truth: she had simply transferred schools.

"How could she do this without telling us?" Pansy asked. "She could be anywhere for all we know."

"So typical of her." Lavender said.

The two exchanged sighs.

* * *

So? What do you think? Love it or hate it? Drop a review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks. :)


End file.
